


Sick Day

by DragonRider14



Category: transformers rid 2015
Genre: Bumblebee is an adorable carrying dork!, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRider14/pseuds/DragonRider14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot where Optimus helps takes care of his smol son Bumblebee as it turns out the bot is carrying Knockout's Twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

" When is this going to be over." A loud groan sounded from the scout's berth as his mate Knockout tended to him, giving the black and yellow muscle car a gentle back massage which helped ease the pain a lot. " Only a month longer, my love, soon we'll be holding our beautiful twins and call ourselves a family." The former Decepticon medic couldn't help but smile at the thought. Oh how he pictured holding the little bundles of absolute joy in his arms and showering his mate and sparklings with love. 

" I have work later today, so I've called Optimus to keep an eye on you alright?" The medic asked Bumblebee as he got him set up, one cube of medical grade energon was on the night stand and several more were in their fridge. "M'kay," the scout huffed as he eventually drifted off to recharge. It felt like forever but he woke up two hours later when a wave of nausea hit him. He flailed around looking for the waste bin, fighting the energon down to keep it down in his throat as he then felt a large comforting servo in the small of his back, and a deep yet family voice soothing him. " Your okay Bumblebee." 

Finally the scout stopped fighting it down and and allowed himself to heave, Optimus gently rubbed his neck and back even when he began to violently throw up his insides. One he was done with that round he slumped to the berth, groaning as the Prime cleaned him up with a gentleness that brought back memories of his sparkling hood. " You know, this reminds me of when I was carrying you and Ratchet would help me through my bouts of morning sickness." Optimus hummed as he soothed his son, a smile growing on his face plates as he remembered carrying Bumblebee, then giving birth to him.

" At least you weren't carrying twins, carrier." Bumbleebe snuggled into Optimus, tired and exhausted as he slipped back into recharge.

Optimus frowned a bit at his last remark, whispering quietly to himself " I wish I got to raise you and Smokescreen together…."


End file.
